A Importância de Dizer Eu Te Amo
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Felicity pisa pela primeira vez naquele lugar. Parece-lhe uma bobagem estar ali para falar com ele, como John tinha lhe aconselhado, mas, apesar de suas negativas, ela acaba indo e finalmente diz a Oliver o que sente por ele. O que Felicity não esperava é que, às vezes, o "universo" pode surpreender... e talvez a vida possa dar a ela uma segunda chance ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Espero que vocês gostem e que sintam uma parte da minha empatia ao escrever, eu senti cada coisa que tentei descrever, chorei, ri, e eu adoro quando isso acontece. Essa é a forma mais maravilhosa de se escrever.

E, bem, estaria datada aproximadamente uns dois meses pós 3x09 (há spoilers deste capítulo, se você não o assistiu, volte em outro momento após tê-lo assistido, porque podem ser muito grandes).

Tudo o que se pareça com a realidade é pura coincidência, mas não creio que isso venha a acontecer. O ponto de partida foi graças a uma frase dita por um dos _showrunners_ , que parece que iremos escutar na série, mas não sei se realmente é ou não é um spoiler. Mas, vamos, não há spoilers futuros, eu me deixei levar pelo meu ponto de vista quanto ao que poderia acontecer depois da _winter finale_. Me sinto feliz, espero que vocês gostem... *Nervosa*

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Arrow, bem como os seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim à CW, à Warner e à DC Comics. Posto esta fic sem nenhum fim lucrativo, e apenas por diversão e entretenimento.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "La Importancia de Decir Te Quiero", de Tatjash. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **A IMPORTÂNCIA DE DIZER EU TE AMO**

Felicity atravessou o cemitério e depositou as flores de um tom vermelho intenso diante do túmulo dele. Desde o enterro, ela não tinha sido capaz de estar ali. Quanto tempo tinha se passado desde a última vez que o vira ? Seis meses ? Mais pareciam seis anos, nunca na sua vida o tempo tinha passado tão devagar, principalmente desde que, há um mês, ela soubera que Oliver tinha morrido.

Primeiro ela tinha ficado em total estado de choque, tinha chorado como nunca, e ainda se deitava, a cada noite, com lágrimas nos olhos por causa da perda, não conseguia deixar de pensar, de imaginar coisas terríveis. Durante o dia ela se mantinha ocupada com outras coisas, mas, quando chegava a noite e a solidão da sua cama lembrava-lhe da ausência do homem que conhecera há três anos, com quem tantas vezes tinha sonhado naquela mesma cama, e agora era protagonista dos seus pesadelos. Então, ela chorava e dormia a altas horas da noite, com o travesseiro completamente ensopado pelas lágrimas.

Nunca tinha se sentido assim antes, não gostava de permitir-se sentir daquela forma tão derrotada. Já há muitos anos ela tinha prometido a si mesma que não iria sofrer, que a sua primeira opção sempre seria ela mesma, mas às vezes fazer-se de forte tinha como conseqüência o fato de que tudo se sobressaía com mais intensidade.

Mas como não chorar pelo homem que amava e que provavelmente amaria por toda a sua vida ? As lágrimas de Felicity surgiram como uma rajada incontrolável, que a fazia sentir-se sem ar suficiente para conseguir respirar.

\- Eu nem mesmo sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Eu sabia, desde o começo, que era uma má idéia - disse Felicity, em voz alta - Mas tive de dar ouvidos a John. Ele achava que o melhor era eu vir até aqui e falar com você. Mas vamos ser sinceros - ela olhou para a sepultura - Oliver, você nem sequer está aqui. O caixão está vazio. Você está só, congelado na estúpida montanha à qual decidiu ir.

Felicity andava de um lado para o outro, nervosa, decidindo ir embora, mas, por alguma razão, não conseguia deixar de falar e isso não lhe permitia afastar-se.

\- Você conseguiu o que queria, não é mesmo ? - Felicity olhou fixamente para a sepultura - No fim, você acabou só. Eu te disse que isso aconteceria e que eu não morreria com você, ali.

Ela suspirou.

\- Mas sabe de uma coisa ? Foi isso o que eu fiz - Felicity ajoelhou-se diante da sepultura e começou a arrancar distraidamente algumas folhas da grama do cemitério enquanto permitia-se chorar. A dor que a oprimia era sentida com mais força do que sentira desde que soubera da notícia - Eu morri com você, Oliver.

A voz dela começou a ficar trêmula.

\- Eu morri com você no momento em que foram ditas as três palavras que eu mais temia escutar. Eu abracei a John, ou ele me abraçou. Não me lembro bem. Mas você partiu os nossos corações. Você sabia ? Você me destroçou, Oliver. Sei que você não pretendia me ferir, mas você o fez... oh, meu Deus ! -Felicity cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos, seus olhos ardiam e sentia como se sua cabeça estivesse completamente congestionada. Ela chorou durante um bom tempo, e tentou inalar a pequena brisa que soprava naquela noite em Starling City.

Ela inspirou e expirou várias vezes, até que sentiu um pouco de paz. Suas pulsações começaram a diminuir. Era como se não pudesse explicar, como se tivesse tirado um peso de cima dos ombros. Sua voz soou mais clara ao universo para o qual estava falando, e, se existia um céu ou um inferno, onde quer que Oliver estivesse, ela esperava que ele estivesse escutando-a. Porque, para ela, ele havia sido o seu universo.

\- Eu te amo. Sei que é tarde para falar. Por toda a minha vida eu vou me martirizar por não ter podido lhe falar. Eu tinha medo, tinha tanto medo de ser a única a arriscar, que se eu te desse tudo, morreria. E isso fez com que eu não te desse nada. Pelo menos se eu tivesse tentado, as coisas teriam sido diferentes. Éramos nós dois nisto tudo, e talvez eu devesse ter lhe entendido mais. Mas eu também teria gostado que você chegasse à conclusão de que você podia ser Oliver, o meu Oliver. Talvez nós pudéssemos ter sido felizes. Talvez tivéssemos conseguido.

As mão de Felicity foram até o seu coração, com os punhos cruzados e a paz viu-se afetada por algumas ligeiras lágrimas que iam escorrendo silenciosamente pelo seu rosto.

\- Eu não queria ser uma mulher a mais de quem você gostasse, eu queria ser a única que você quisesse, e eu era, não é verdade ? Quero dizer, amor, amor, não que você não gostasse de Thea, ela é sua irmã...

Ela sorriu ironicamente em meio ao choro.

\- Nem mesmo falando com uma pedra de mármore com letras escritas eu sei me controlar, e digo a primeira coisa que eu penso; cairia bem agora uma das suas chamadas de atenção para que eu me concentrasse ou até mesmo um dos sorrisos que às vezes você esboçava e ficava olhando para mim em silêncio. Eu não entendia porque. Agora sinto que sei. Mas é muito tarde. Oliver, eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta...

E Felicity sentiu que, em meio à sua desolação, voltavam a transbordar aquelas emoções tão imprevisíveis.

\- Porque eu te amo de um modo como nunca amei ninguém. Você era o amor da minha vida, até mesmo se você jamais tivesse olhado para mim. E agora eu queria que você estivesse vivo, mesmo que você nunca me quisesse. E eu nem mesmo tenho o que Ray teve, você nem mesmo foi o último a quem eu beijei, porque ele me beijou. E eu, e eu segui em frente, e não estive ali. Eu confesso, confesso que talvez tenha me equivocado. Tive que dar ouvidos a John quando ele tentou me fazer entender que me ver com Ray estava te matando.

A analista engoliu em seco.

\- Eu tive de gritar com você, quando você disse a Cupido que nós não podíamos ficar juntos. Fazê-lo entender, com essa cabeça-dura que você tinha, que podíamos ficar juntos, sim, que era horrível que você se sentisse assim. Que não era justo para nenhum de nós dois. Mas não fui capaz de dizer nada, porque doía. E procurei consolo onde não devia.

Felicity fechou os olhos, resignada.

\- Eu devia ter dito que te amava. Se eu tivesse dito... as coisas teriam sido diferentes ? Você teria sido capaz de lutar por nós dois ? Eu me sentiria tão miserável se pelo menos tivesse dito "te amo" ? Porque eu te amo, Oliver Queen, e te amarei até o fim dos meus dias.

E o gemido que saiu de seus lábios impediu-a de falar mais, ela abraçou a si mesma e chorou. Chorou, destroçada por aquela dor incapaz de ser descrita, porque doía tanto que ela sentia-a em suas entranhas. Tanto que, a qualquer instante, morreria. Mas por acaso importava se ela morresse entre lágrimas, ali mesmo ? Ela agitou-se, tentando se acalmar na posição em que estava, ajoelhada diante da sepultura.

\- Como eu gostaria que você me abraçasse agora mesmo e que me consolasse em seus braços. Eu sei que não nos abraçávamos muito, mas eu o faria, porque você estaria aqui e me protegeria - ela sorriu dolorosamente - Até mesmo lhe compraria uma maldita cafeteira e faria café até você se fartar. Por que me neguei a aquela bobagem de fazer um café ? Eu sei, dizer isso agora não tem lógica.

Ela apoiou a mão na sua testa, como sempre fazia quando dizia algo inapropriado.

\- Você era meu herói, Oliver, quero que saiba disso, está bem ? Para mim, você era o herói que queria ser, era um bom homem e eu estava orgulhosa de você. Ainda estou, mesmo que você não esteja aqui. Você era mais humano do que se negava a ser. O que você fazia era admirável e inspirador. Eu prometo que, por você, nós continuaremos lutando, porque você queria manter a sua cidade em segurança, mesmo que, às vezes, você se envolvesse em demasia. Mas era a sua casa. Sei que não nasci aqui, mas é a minha cidade, é o meu lar, você me deu um lar. OK, eu tenho John, Roy, Lyla, Caitlin, Barry e até mesmo Laurel. E sabe de uma coisa ? Estamos começando a nos dar bem.

Ela enxugou as suas lágrimas, rindo.

\- Como eu queria ver a sua cara agora mesmo, se você visse isso. Não é tão ruim, sabe ? Um pouco melodramático, mas tudo bem. Também tenho que confessar que contei a verdade à sua irmã em um momento de loucura, afetada pela situação. Mas fique tranqüilo, agora nós estamos cuidando dela, principalmente Roy, como você lhe pediu. Sei que você não queria que ela soubesse a verdade, mas, embora ela continue sobrecarregada, você conseguiu fazê-la tomar o caminho certo. Eu juro que ninguém vai tirar os olhos de cima dela, para que assim permaneça. Nós seremos a família dela, nunca duvide disso. Tampouco duvide que você será lembrado, será honrado e será sempre querido, porque nós não vamos esquecê-lo. Eu não vou esquecê-lo, nem me permitirei fazê-lo, mesmo que isso signifique que eu ficarei sozinha para sempre, porque, sem você, eu estou, sim. Pelo menos neste lugar do meu coração em que você estava.

Uma rajada de vento repentina bateu-lhe no rosto, não enxugou as suas lágrimas nem a sua tristeza, mas ela sentiu um certo alívio.

\- Eu sei, sei o que você deve estar pensando, porque John me disse que você disse a ele que queria que eu fosse feliz. Mas isso eu não posso lhe prometer, as feridas ainda queimam e eu não consigo acreditar, nesse instante, que eu seja feliz sem você. Sei que é impossível, mas eu só quero ser feliz com você.

\- E eu com você.

Felicity levantou-se de um salto, por reflexo, virando-se ao escutar aquela voz às suas costas.

\- Oliver ! - exclamou ela, sem fôlego, foi então que sentiu-se desfalecer. De repente, tudo ficou muito escuro.

Quando Felicity abriu novamente os olhos, estava deitada nos ares, como se alguém tivesse agarrado-a ao cair, e, quase sobre ela, conseguiu intuir o rosto de Oliver. Totalmente atordoada, apoiou sua mão sobre o rosto dele.

\- É realmente você ?

\- Sim, Felicity - assentiu Oliver, sorrindo, mas ainda olhando para ela com preocupação.

\- Eu já te disse alguma vez que gosto de escutar o meu nome saindo dos seus lábios ?

E Oliver soltou uma gargalhada enquanto a levantava. Havia agarrado-a na queda, quando ela desmaiou, mas ela acordou em seguida da pequena vertigem que a acometera ao vê-lo.

\- Oh, meu Deus, Oliver ! Você está vivo ? - perguntou ela, ainda atordoada, aquilo era real. Percebeu então que ainda estava com a mão apoiada no rosto dele, ele também pareceu notar, porque beijou a parte de trás da mão dela e separou-a do seu rosto, enquanto olhava-a atentamente. Mas quando aquele homem que ainda estava vivo decidiu responder-lhe afirmativamente à evidência, ela segurou-lhe o rosto e o beijou.

\- Eu te amo, Oliver Queen, te amo, te amo, te amo - as lágrimas voltaram a surgir em sua retina, mas desta vez o sentimento era diferente - Me desculpe por não ter lhe dito antes, me desculpe por não ter dito que estou apaixonada por você, me desculpe pelos cafés que me recusei a levar para você quando eu era a sua secretária, me desculpe por não ter deixado tudo claro de minha parte, me desculpe...

Oliver beijou-a, para calá-la, de tal modo que deixou-a sem fôlego. Tinha ansiado beijá-la por muito tempo, quase um ano desde a primeira vez em que a tinha beijado; beijou-a até saciar-se completamente para poder falar com ela, deixando a mulher que amava com os lábios entreabertos, querendo mais. Olhou-a fixamente, como apenas ele olhava para ela.

\- Você não tem que se desculpar por nada, Felicity - ele se culpava, e prometia a si mesmo que iria recompensá-la por toda a dor que tinha lhe causado.

\- Diga o meu nome de novo ? - ela implorou, sorrindo.

\- Felicity, Felicity, Felicity... - ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos.

\- Nem pense em voltar a morrer. Você tem idéia do mal pelo qual nós passamos ? Porque eu juro que vou até o próprio inferno e acabo com você.

\- Eu te adoro. Não vai nem mesmo perguntar porque eu estou vivo ?

\- Não importa, você está vivo, é só o que me importa neste momento.

\- Desde quando você deixou de ser tão curiosa ? - Oliver circundou-a pela cintura de uma forma tão natural e íntima como ela nunca tinha imaginado. Mas, com ela, as coisas eram sempre diferentes. Eram sentimentos novos. Tudo era mais fácil com Felicity. Aproximou-a de si com uma atração que não podia evitar.

\- Oh, não deixei de ser e vou lhe perguntar, vou querer saber de tudo - ela apoiou as mãos nos largos ombros dele e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo na cavidade do pescoço, não alcançava-lhe os lábios porque estava usando sapatos de salto baixo, por isso foi até ali onde alcançou. Mas não foi tão ruim, porque fez com que Oliver soltasse um seco arquejo. Que excitou a ambos.

\- Felicity - disse ele, com voz rouca, sem saber o que mais dizer. Assim, mordeu o lábio inferior, o que fez com que ela o enlouquecesse com um beijo daqueles, que podiam desnudar uma pessoa a qualquer momento.

\- Acho que nós precisamos recuperar o tempo perdido, senhor Queen - ela sorriu maliciosamente, ronronando perto dos lábios dele.

\- Gosto de como isso soa - sorriu ele, prestes a beijá-la novamente.

\- Mas ? - ela sabia que havia um "mas" e afastou-se dele. "Outra vez, não", ela disse a si mesma.

\- Talvez você devesse dizer aos outros que eu estou vivo - ele brincou, ao mesmo tempo que ela sentiu-se mais calma, ainda que um pouco irritada, por não ir à sua casa e deixá-la em pedaços. Porque sabia que era o que aconteceria com alguém como Oliver, no momento em que lá chegassem - Bem, Diggle sabe, ele esteve na caverna, mas não havia mais ninguém e eu ainda não fui ver Thea. Mas eu queria te ver primeiro, e John me disse que você estava aqui.

Felicity abriu os olhos, percebendo uma realidade.

\- Nós quase fizemos amor em um cemitério.

\- Essa é realmente a sua única preocupação ? - Perguntou Oliver, em meio a gargalhadas. Adorava como a sua garota favorita dizia as coisas menos apropriadas nos momentos mais inapropriados.

\- Outras coisas também me preocupam - ela olhou-o com certa determinação - , mas você deveria falar com Thea, a coitada tem passado mal. E com Laurel, embora talvez devesse ser ela a falar com você.

\- Do que você está falando ? - Oliver estava intrigado, e temia que, o que quer que fosse, não seria nada engraçado.

\- É melhor que ela lhe conte - sorriu ela, pensando que agora Laurel era mais conhecida como Canário Negro e saía para patrulhar com Diggle e Roy, embora ainda não estivesse muito por dentro do assunto - Mas uma coisa eu lhe digo, quando você contar a todo mundo, e lhe deixarem livre, Oliver Queen, você é todo meu, bem, não literalmente, você sabe... não, por favor, nós já começamos... - ela negou, nervosa, com a cabeça.

\- Eu já sou todo seu, Felicity - ele beijou-a na bochecha, enquanto entrelaçava a sua mão com os dedos dela, como tanto tinha ansiado nos últimos tempos, e os dois começaram a andar até a saída - E serei, serei seu esta noite.

\- Gostei - Felicity apoiou a cabeça sobre o braço dele normalmente, aquilo ampliou o coração de Oliver, se é que era possível.

\- Você será meu por toda a noite ?

\- Por toda a vida - e ele estava falando sério.

\- Tenho certeza de que você vai se cansar antes de mim - ela sorriu, melancólica, por causa disso.

E ele parou para olhá-la uma vez mais, sob um salgueiro, já do lado de fora. Suas folhas moviam-se ao som do vento, os sinos da igreja mais próxima começaram a tocar.

\- Felicity Smoak, eu nunca, jamais, vou me cansar de você, nem dos seus comentários inapropriados, nem do seu sorriso, nem dos seus olhos azuis quando você me olha fixamente para que eu faça aquilo que você quer, nem de sua concentração em frente aos computadores, nem de escutar a sua voz quando eu saio para lutar contra os vilões, nem quando você me repreende ao precisar fazer isso ou se irrita com razão. Nem quando nós discutimos às vezes. Nunca vou me cansar, mesmo que você me corrija na frente das pessoas por eu ter sido muito rude. Eu nunca vou me cansar de você.

Ela franziu o cenho, mas ele não deixou-a falar.

\- Não, nem mesmo após conhecê-la melhor, porque eu já te conheço, Felicity, porque, mesmo que eu veja você com o cabelo despenteado, sem maquiagem, tendo acabado de se levantar, resmungona antes de tomar uma xícara de café, pelo qual você é viciada, sobre o qual deveríamos conversar. Nem quando você me repreende por deixar as coisas jogadas por aí, porque eu vou fazer isso, porque sei que só vou querer tocá-la e esquecer tudo. Nem mesmo com o que a vida venha a nos reservar. Porque eu te amo, Felicity Smoak, e, se há algo do qual eu tenho certeza nesta vida, é você.

\- Puxa, quando você começa a falar... - ela suspirou, entorpecida.

\- Talvez eu devesse falar mais - sorriu ele, pensando no conselho que Diggle um dia tinha lhe dado.

\- Talvez - ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa do mesmo modo como fizera quando tinha se despedido dela, queria voltar a senti-la, sentir o seu cheiro. Depois beijou gentilmente uma de suas bochechas, para então descer até o pescoço, o que causou um riso nervoso na analista. Ele adorou descobrir que ela tinha cócegas, o que o fez parar ali durante um tempo, até ela suplicar, entre risos, por um "já chega". Mas Oliver não havia terminado, havia uma última parada na sua rota de beijos, os apetitosos lábios dela, os quais, ele estava consciente disso, seriam muito difíceis de parar de beijar.

Depois ele olhou para ela. Ela tinha sido uma de suas razões para retornar, porque era uma daquelas mulheres por quem um homem cruzaria mar, terra, água e fogo, para poder estar com ela. Por quem valia a pena viver. Ela havia se tornado a sua vida, e ele queria dividi-la com ela.

\- Eu te amo - Oliver voltou a repetir.

\- Eu também te amo - respondeu Felicity.

E nunca mais ela iria deixar passar a oportunidade de dizer-lhe que o amava. Porque era nisso que residia a importância de dizer eu te amo. A vida tinha lhe dado uma segunda oportunidade com Oliver, talvez para ele fosse a última de tantas que a vida lhe dera. Mas não importava, ela não ia pensar em nada mais além de ser feliz com o seu herói. Aquela vida, se fosse a última, seria a melhor. Isso era o suficiente para ela.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está mais uma fic traduzida, e a minha primeira tradução de Arrow. Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
